Life's Short
by Painted7
Summary: A Isaac x Ellie Fan Fiction. This is my first one. Isaac and Ellie have started a relationship together, but when Ellie goes on a pilot mission,something goes terribly wrong. Can Isaac save her? I'm terrible at summary's, just read it  R
1. Chapter 1

'BEEP BEEP' The alarm clock rang obnoxiously filling the room with sound. Ellie eyes soon fluttered open at the sound of the alarm clock. She sighed softly than struggled to escape form Isaac's deathly hold around her waist.

"Let me go!" She exclaimed quietly."Isaac" The alarm clock continued to beep form the other side of the room, he always seemed to sleep through anything. "ISAAC!" She tried once more to rouse him, and then when that didn't work she raised her hand and hit him on the head. Finally, he woke and let go of her.

"What was that for?" He asked her tiredly while rubbing his eyes an moved his hand to rub the back of his head.

"You wouldn't let me the hell go. This damn alarm clock is so fucking annoying." She scolded while pushing her finger against the off button.

"Your never really been a morning person" Isaac told her, knowing it was a bad move the secound it came passed his lips. Ellie shot him a warning glance. Isaac than chuckled ,and then moved out of bed.

Ellie and Isaac had been aboard the Andrews 26 for over 9 months. After spending 3 weeks on the gun ship they found the Andrews 26 and landed aboard. Luckily, the Andrews 26 wasnt linked to Earth GOV, or the church of unitoilgy. Which was to thier luck. They were greatly welcomed when the staff found out that they survived the Titan. The staff agreed to help them and that there pressnce would remain unknown. They were both put through a evolution after they got on the being deemed fit for duty. Ellie was put to work as a pilot and Isaac was and enggineer for the ship, for the time being.

"You want coffee?" Isaac asked.

"Why not?" Ellie said sarcastically and walked in to the kitchen of their small room on the ship. Isaac tapped the touch screen panel in the kitchen to start the coffee. He then turned around and grabbed Ellie by the waist as she walked by and looked down upon her. Her hair was down ,and it cascaded peacefully down her back ,and she was wearing a black tank top and short gray shorts. Isaac then leaned down and pushed lips against Ellie's. She didn't fight and kissed passionately back. Isaac and Ellie had become a couple almost 5 months ago when Ellie accidentally blurted out that she loved Issac. Isaac always knew that Ellie had feelings for him, but he thought those feelings were in a high school crush sorta way. He wasn't sure if he was ready to move on yet though. Nicole was his first love, but he also loved Ellie and thought on it for a while, and then made a decision, life is short, I should move on. The image of Nicole still burned in the back of his mind, but he , and Ellie had been together for a little over 5 months, and Issac was very happy with that.

Suddenly a Video Transmission came. Ellie tried to pull away, but Isaac followed her not allowing her to. Ellie then slapped her hands against the back of Isaac's head and he let go, chuckling as she leveled a quick glare at him.

"Awe, you two are to cute!" Heather giggled across the transmission.

"What do you want Heather?" Ellie questioned hiding a smirk as she turned away from Issac who was mumbling good-naturedly about unwarranted abuse from girlfriends.

"You're late. The Captain is going to have your ass if you're not down here in 10. I would hurry, unless of course you're busy with something, or someone else." Heather nodded towards Isaac then gave a quick wink before abruptly terminating the connection narrowly avoiding Ellie's outraged sputtering.

"Shit" Ellie exclaimed as she pushed away from Isaac ,and went to her dresser where she pulled out some jeans and a green t-shirt. She quickly scurried throughout the little room. Isaac watched her while leaning against the counter.

"Why don't you just call in sick?" Isaac asked, while grabbing her hand ,and looking her in the eyes. Issac was still stunned whenever he saw her fully functional right eye. Even though it was replaced, he still felt guilty, and beat himself up over how he should have watched Stross, rather than making her keep him. She'd even told him she had a bad feeling about him.

"I can't" she tugged at her hair, still standing in front of Isaac

"Why not? I'm staying home today." He said taking her in his arms. He quickly nipped at her neck begging her to stay.

"Because, The captain will most definitely have someone check up on me, and if I'm not sick, I'm off CEC."

"You could always fake." Isaac mumbled into her neck.

"No." It hurt Ellie to say it. She really wanted to stay home more than anything, but she couldn't lose her job."I'm sorry." She looked up at Isaac's beautiful blue and green eyes.

"It's fine." He sighed and released her. "but come back at your lunch break." He said while grinning at her.

"Okay, "she agreed and kissed him quickly and went out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:** Chapter 2. It's okay to me so far. Lots more chapter to come:3 Hope you Enjoy it. Oh, and I didn't know if this was right or not, but is Isaac the kind to give nicknames? Well, anyway Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dead Space or Ellie or Isaac. Rest of the charterers are from my imagination.

_**R&R Please**_.

* * *

Ellie walked into the command room for the CEC tardy and almost out of breath. Ellie hurried to her station, hoping she'll be unnoticed. She would have to make up a excuse for why she was so late. She couldn't say her boyfriend's desires were taking over him. That would surely get her fired. Well, at least she could stay home now.

"Where have you been Langford?" She herd her captain's voice behind her.

"Shit" she said under her breath as she spun around. "I over slept" She lied.

"Likely story. Who can confirm this?" The captain glared at her. Ellie cared to return the glare.

"My boyfriend, Isaac, he works in engendering."Ellie hoped that Isaac will go along with the story if her commander decides to check Ellie's statement. The captain in return gave Ellie a hard glare and snapped at her to get back to work. Ellie then sighed and walked over to her station.

"Overslept?" Her friend Jane said while giving her a disbelieving look.

"Isaac wouldn't let me go." She said and quickly looked around to see if the captain was in ear shot range.

"Why didn't you just stay home?" Jane questioned.

"Because, if I would of, warden over there would have my ass if she found out I played hokkie." She whispered besides her. Jane returned with a small chuckle.

The rest of the day went pretty normal for Ellie. At about noon the captain came up to her.

"Langford." She snapped at Ellie. Ellie quickly turned to see her captain behind her. "I want you with that crew going to the Hargo. They are low on cargo. I'll send you the coordinates " She the gestured to the ship with the crew preparing to leave."You'll be there commander."

"What about Jack?" She asked in question.

"He called in sick. Now go." She commanded Ellie.

Ellie nodded and quickly gathered her things and walked onto the ship with the crew of 5.

"What are you doing?" a man that Ellie didn't recognize, meaning he must of work somewhere else.

"I'm you commander." Ellie said in a smart-ass way.

"You?" The same man said and the others turning to look at her. Ellie knew 2 people. A girl that worked in engineering, she help Ellie with a ship when the power was blown. Ellie was commanded to take her help. Even though she could of done it perfectly herself. The other man she also knew. His name was Rob. He also worked in CEC, he must be her co- commander.

"Yes me." she said and shot the guy look and than sat herself down in front of the main controls"So, What do we got here?" she asked looking at all panels in front of her.

"Well the ship model is a GS16 were taking off in 10 minutes." said Rob the co-commander to Ellie."So do what you need to do." He said to the rest of the team.

"Your Ellie right?" He said to her.

"Yeah, Your Rob."

"Well, good to be flying with you Ellie" He said and gave her a quick smile. She returned it and went off the ship to call Isaac.

"Hey Isaac." She said while smiling through the video transmission.

"Hey Ells. What's up?" He asked her.

"I'm being forced to take a ship and the crew to the Hurgo. Were taking cargo over there. I probably won't be back till latter tonight." She said to Isaac with a disappointing look on her face.

"Can't they get someone else to do it?" Isaac relied frowning.

" No, the original commander called in sick, ironically, and now I have to do it. I'm sorry." She said mimicking Isaac's frown.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you soon okay? Have a good time, I love you." Isaac said to Ellie changing his frown to a bright grin.

"Love you to." Ellie replied with a smile and clicked off the transmission.

"Ready?" Came Rob form inside the ship. Ellie nodded and stepped into the ship. Most of the flight there went smooth. Then Rob noticed something.

"Hey Ellie, what's that?" Rob questioned pointing out the front window to a bright light out the window. It wasn't a star, it was too bright and awkward shaped.

"I'm not su-" Elie was cut off when the ship started to shake. All the ships warnings and sirens went off all around her. She quickly stumbled to her feet trying to stop the controls. Then as she glanced up she saw something before her eyes that made her heart stop. Necromorph's, thousands of them, swarming in thought the Hurgo.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON" Ellie shouted and going into the compartments to grab a few plasma cutters and tossing them to the crew. "STAY TOGETHER AND TRY NOT TO DIE!" again Ellie shouted.

"ELLIE! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Rob asked yelling over the sirens.

"There's Necrommorph's on the Hurgo, where were about to crash into." she said loud enough that only Rob could hear. Rob's face turned ghostly white and the look of shock and horror still rang on his face when ever the ship had crashed. Ellie was tossed to the opposite side of where she was. Once she hit the metal siding, it turned to nothing but blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, Chapter 3. This one I didn't know how to really say it. I got it though. Pretty short chapter, I know. Pleas revewie, I aprecatie the help a lot. Speaking of help I'll like to greatly thank Power Taco for helping my out so greatly on the first chapter. BE SURE TO READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS COMMENTS. Enjoy :)**

**I don't own dead space, nor Isaac or Ellie. I do own all the rest of the characters though.**

**

* * *

**

After Ellie had ended the transmission, he quickly felt emptiness. He sighed and walked into the kitchen to grad a bagel. About and hour went by, Isaac doing nothing but being bored an wondering around the apartment watching T.V or trying to sleep. He couldn't go out because if someone saw he wasn't really sick like he told his boss, and they reported it, he lost his job.

Knocking than came from the door, Isaac was quickly put into panic and peeped through the eye hole of the door. He had a sigh of relief when he saw it was Ellie's CEC commander. He than quickly opened the door to her.

"Hi, can I help you?" Isaac questioned.

"Yes, your Isaac right?" she replied looking at him.

"Correct." He said.

"Your Ellie Langford's boyfriend?" She than questioned again.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Panic struck Isaac hard this time.

"The CEC has lost all connections with the ship that Ellie was put abroad this afternoon almost an hour ago. We have reason to believe that they crashed." She than said.

"Where are they?" Isaac's eyes wide in full panic mode.

"We believe the Hurgo."

"Have you tried to contact them?" He than questioned again.

"Yes, multiple times, we only got one transmission." She said giving him a sympathetic look.

"What, what did it say?" He said In deeper panic searching the woman's eyes that stood before him.

"There is a marker on on the Hurgo, there under attack, and Ellie in the crew or believed to be on the Hurgo."

Isaac's heart dropped. _'No it wasn't true, it can't be. I already destroyed 2 markers, there can't be more... '_Isaac though to himself. His eyes were wide and he was in pure horrifying shock. He couldn't believe it. He stood there quietly not sure what to say. Then It came to him. _'I have to go to the Hurgo. I have to save Ellie. After she saved him on the sprawl, it's the least I can do.' _He thought to himself

"I have to go there." He said. This shocked the Captain. "I survived it before, I can do it again." Isaac said giving her a pleading look.

"I'm not sure..." She replied, un-knowing what to say back to him.

"Please." He said again begging her to let him go. "I can fly along, I know how to fly." He said, What she said next is what shocked him.

"Fine." She said crossing her arms around her chest. "You can take a gun ship, seeing that I know your not going to give up if I said no."

Isaac than nodded and said he'll be down in CEC soon, once he changes and get what is needed. Isaac brought along his Advance suite, med packs, ammo, and his faithful Plasma Cutter. He had to keep the marker and the outbreak a secret, because if it would slip out that there is a marker on the Hurgo, everything will go crazy. He continued down the CEC will a million thoughts on his mind. _'How am I going to find Ellie? What if there already dead? How will I defeat the marker?'_ Isaac's thoughts continued on.

"Ready Clarke?" from behind him came. He turned and saw the Captain.

"Yea, should be." he said looking in the gun ship quickly.

"Okay, there's lots of Med packs and Ammo in the gun ship. I have already programmed the ship to the Hurgo go, be safe, and stay in contact." She said to him. Isaac gave her a nod and continued into the ship.

Ellie's POV.

The heat of fire quickly inflamed her face as she woke slowly. The back of her head stun her causing her to squinted in pain. She looked around to see where everyone was at. She only found Rob, whom was laying about 10 feet away from her. She reached for her plasma cutter beside her and quickly standing up and seeing if the necromorphs have found them yet. After she investigated the surrounding area she went over to Rob, who was still out cold.

"Rob." She whispered while patting his face with her hand. He was unresponsive she checked for a plus, nothing. she sighed and drooped her head. Roars and screams came from behind Ellie. She reacted and turned around to find a slasher ripping the girl that was engineering about 30 feet away from her. She pointed her plasmas cutter and shot at it. She hit it and killed it with three shots, but it was to late for the girl, she had become one as well. Again Ellie pointed her plasma cutter and killed the slasher. She knew she needed to get out of there, fast. She checked the other three pules but they were gone to. Ellie was alone. Fear struck her and this thought but she quickly shock it off and re-focused herself. She searched for a transmitter and to her refile found one. There was no single though. She gathered some med packs and also a other plasma cutter and continued down the corridors of the Hurgo.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay so, If your reading this like the top said to do, thank you, you may have a cookie. -hands cookie-. Well, as you see Isaac has to once again destroy a Marker... I'm not planning on going throughout the whole way there to the marker thing with you. For both of our sakes. You'll most likely get extremal broad. I will however be going though some of it. Also any ideas for the final boss? :/ Thank you again for reading. Give yourself a pat on the back.( A/N: I know Isaac is wanted in dead space, well I forgot to incorporate that in my story... so lets say that Isaac's name is cleared shall we? xD)**

**R&R**

**c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** _Short Chapter, I know. Also SO sorry fro the long wait, I have been so busy. So I kinda rushed from this one. Enjoy :)_

_R&R_

* * *

Isaac found the landing panel of the Hurgo and quickly switched off the auto pilot. He could see a hole in the roof, probably where the ship crashed. Lucky it was close to the landing dock, so he could be there quickly. After Isaac landed, he grabbed his things and went to change. He steeped into the machine to change into his advanced suite.

When he steeped in, it quickly took his head back and locked him in place. Isaac hated this feeling, because now he knows he is going to be fighting necamorphs.A bright white light came over Isaac's body, Isaac closed his eyes more out of reflex than to protect them from being blinded. After the light was done and the door opened, Isaac sighed at the familiar feeling of the suite, but he knows that he has to save Ellie.  
The ship lannded it's shelf onto the landing area. Isaac filled his RIG and opened the door to the gunship leading outside. Annoyance struck him knowing he would have to destroy an other marker and on the way be fighting off Necromorphs . Isaac stepped out of the ship, checking his corners again, and started his journey to retrieve Ellie, who was probably fine. , but relief when he knew he was doing it for Ellie. He stepped outside the ship and quickly looked around to see if the area was deserted, when he remembered his transmitter! He quickly pulled it out and tried to call Ellie. He waited for a single, then realized he should probably get back in the ship, which he did. Isaac walked around the ship holding up the transmitter with hope that he could reach her, just to know she was alive. The transmitter clicked and Isaac read the screen.

"No Single, Call Failed." He read to built inside of him and he frantically tried again, and again .

"Come on, Come on!"He pleaded with the device in front of him. Again it read no signal. Out of frustration he kicked the side of the gunship like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum. Than a transmission opened up in front of him. Isaac's felt a glimmer of hope that it was Ellie, but that was dashedwhen he saw it was just her commander.

"Isaac, have you landed?" She said through his transmission.

"Yea, I tried to call Ellie but her transmission must be out."

Issac left out the other possibility on purpose. Ellie was fine. She was most likely waiting for him at the crash site, one hand on her hip, and the other shouldering her plasma cutter, all topped off with that infuriating half smirk she wore when she was about to deliver what she thought were incredibly witty one liners usually at Issacs expense when she miraculously won whatever game they happened to be playing. Issac was convinced she cheated, but the only time he'd tried to call her on it she'd called him a sore loser, and cuffed him upside the back of his head and then pull him closer for a kiss, but that was beside the point. Odds are she was waiting for him so they could get the hell off of this ship, and get home, and keeping her waiting would only earn him more slaps to head. She wasn't definitely fine, Isaac has been through 2 outbreacks, and had loads of experiance. But Ellie has only been through one. And she has fought many less Necromorphs then what Isaac has.

He couldn't think that, Ellie was fine. He would find her and take her home he though to himself. An image of Ellie popped into his mind. It was after they just got on the Hurgo and were not yet a couple. It was the first time he ever saw her hair down. Isaac was taken by her. He admired her brown hair from a safe distance, knowing if he was caught, he was dead.  
He smiled to himself thinking of her. She was the only woman that has not betrayed Isaac, and he loved her for that.

"ISAAC!" A voice cut through his thoughts. He snapped his attention back to the transmission.

"Oh, sorry." He said to the commander "So, I am about ready to go out. I saw a whole in the Hurgo's roof. I'm going to go over there and check it out to see if I see anything" He continued to talk to the commander. "I'll call you if I have a single to let you know who is alive" He couldn't bear to say the word. The word that stuns him and that he would see a lot of. "And who is dead." He forced himself to say.  
It felt like a knife had just cut his heart open. It hurt him but continued to keep himself focused with his conversation.

"Okay, keep me in contact. Stay safe." The commander said and clicked off the transmission. Isaac dropped the transmitter in his hand and stored it. It was now time to go.

Isaac stepped out of the ship, checking his corners again, and started his journey to retrieve Ellie, who was probably fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:So, sorry for the wait. I've been so busy with school and such. Exams are coming up. I don't have really much to say but that this fanfic won't be ended in may or anytime soon. It will most likely end in June/July seeing that I have nothing to do in those months except sports.**

**Well that is It R&R please**

* * *

Ellie was taken aback by the size of the Hurgo. She had had no idea how big it was until she was traveling throughout it's many long narrow halls. She must have been in the apartment side of the large ship, because the halls were aligned with many white doors, but the biggest clue was the giant word apartment block embedded on the ship ceiling. Blood stained the white paint and the stench made Ellie nearly retch with every breath.

After a while thankfully devoid of any unpleasant visitors she came to a big open room, full of luggage witch looked to be the entrance to the ship, and found a map that displayed the various ship areas. She managed to find a place that would hopefully allow her to hide out at for a bit.  
Other than getting to her newly found hideout she didn't really know what to do. She didn't know how to handle a marker, if there was one, and to be honest she wasn't thrilled about the necromorphs either.  
"Someone is coming to get me. They have to be." Ellie told herself. She decided to try her Transmitter one more time. The signal flickered off, and on, but wasn't good enough to sustain a transmission. Looking around she got ready to leave. As she stepped over the remains of a young woman she felt her foot come in contact with something small, and heard a scraping noise as it clattered into her line of site. It was one of those Audio Logs every crew member seemed to have.

Thinking it over for a brief moment she picked it up, and noticed it still appeared functional. Although it felt disrespectful she quickly deleted the last entry on the log, and recorded her own, making sure to inform whomever found it where she had planned on going. Hopefully it would be Issac since it had been easier to address, and record it to him rather than some random stranger, but either way it would hopefully serve her purpose as long as anyone who came looking for her was as bad as her boyfriend at picking up audio logs. Seriously why did he need hundreds of them anyway? Setting the Audio Log down on the Nav Computer she'd used to find her next location would hopefully reinforce the idea in whoever found it that it was a recent recording, and she was still alive, and worth looking for.

A guttural roar had her reflexives pulling up her trusted plasma cutter and aiming it towards the slasher coming her way.  
She shot at it's limbs, taking them off one at a time, and killing the monster before it even reached her. She looked around quickly to see if more were coming her way. There were. She dispatched 2 more before taking another quick look around to make sure it was well, and truly clear. She made sure to grab the pack of plasma cutter rounds from remains of a former engineer before she stepped out the door on the way to her next stop.

Isaac's P.O.V Isaac decided to make his way to the crash site and then if Ellie wasn't there, hopefully tracing where she'd gone. Even though she was most likely fine.  
He continued on his way through the many halls of the necromorph infested Hurgo. Isaac had fought dozens of Necromorphs just getting this far. Honestly he was more annoyed than anything.

"Oh how I missed this." Isaac said sarcastically to himself as he dismembered the final necromorph in sight.

Turning the corner he came upon the wreck. He forced himself not to immediately begin screaming for Ellie seeing as he wasn't in the mood for more company. Isaac's heart started to race as he quickly checked the bodies that he saw. None were Ellie's. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding Issac heard too late the familiar annoying screech that preceded a glob of acid on his back.  
Mentally thanking his suit he made sure there was no permanent damage, and turned his attention to the necromorph

"Ok" Issac said as he turned around to glare at the thing "That was really annoying." 5 quick shots rendered the necromorph quite limbless, and most certainly dead.

He checked around him for any more coming his way to find the surrounding area empty. He knew that at least Ellie was alive. He looked inside the almost demolished ship for anything he could salvage, but didn't see anything worth taking except an audio log. Quickly stowing it away he tried to reach the commander to let her know about the ship, but found he couldn't even get in contact with her anymore. After checking around the available doors he found the most likely one Ellie would have gone through and stepped through. He needed to get to Ellie, who was probably fine.

Ellie's POV

When Ellie reached her destination, it was indeed empty and it looked safe at least for the moment. She reengaged the lock on the door and checked the small room. It looked like it was someones office. It was clean and well kept and had very few papers on the desk, which were all neatly organized in stacks. Ellie looked through the desk to only find a Med-  
pack and some candy. She made a mental note to make sure to have Issac stock up on some candy once this was all over.

She pulled her transmitter out of her inventory and saw it had a signal but it kept flicking on, and off. She traced her fingers over the numbers to dial Isaac's. Ellie couldn't believe that the fact that she had only done this same action hours ago. She put the transmitter out in front of her praying that Isaac would answer her.  
After about a minute he did. Ellie's heart leapt at the sight of his face. Then she noticed his advanced

suite.

"Ellie!" Isaac's voice came through the transmitter.

"Issac. Why are you wearing your engineering suit? Please tell me you don't dress up in that, and walk around the apartment when I'm gone, or worse let other people see you" She said as the sides of her mouth curved upward almost against her will.

"I came after you of course. By the way this was an excellent choice on your part for our next date" Isaac stated sarcastically. He turned his head towards something off to the side for a moment before refocusing on her.

"Listen Ellie the signal on these transmitters isn't going to hold for much more than a minute at a time. I'd bet that if there's another Marker around here it's the cause. Can you tell me where you're at?" he questioned

Whatever she was going to say was cut off as she heard a screech and saw Issac look back to the side just in time to get tackled by a necromorph. The transmitter fell to the ground next to his plasma cutter as she watched him struggle to get the necromorph off of himself.  
"Issac!" she screamed as she watched him try to reach his gun.  
Another screech, and a pair of feet was the last thing she saw as another necromorph stepped on the transmitter on its way to Issac, and she was left with nothing, but a sinking feeling, and a message that said Transmission Ended.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes- Chapter 6! Well I want to thank you all for being SO kind for reviewing and being so nice. I'm really enjoying this Fan fiction. I'll like to give a HUGE thanks to Power Taco my great Beta reader. They have really helped me and made this story what it was. So Ellie is FINALLY on the charter list. *cheers* I also changed my summary and put Ellie as my second character.  
**

**Enjoy This Chapter :)**

**R&R If you'll be so kind.**

**Disclaimer- I am not the owner of Dead Space or the owner of Isaac or Ellie.**

**Beta- Power Taco.**

* * *

Ellie stared blankly at the transmitter screen for a moment her face completely devoid of any discernible emotion. She let her arm holding the transmitter fall to her side and when it hit her hip the transmitter went plummeting to the floor with a small crash.

"What should I do?" she asked herself, but she knew what she had to do.

Ellie collected everything quickly and picked up her transmitter stuffing it in her pocket and darting out the door. She looked around quickly for any un-welcomed guest and hurried down the hallways leading to the huge welcoming area where she just had been.

From what Ellie could see behind Isaac on the transmitter he must have just passed the crash site. When she finally reached a giant open area she didn't even pause to look around, but instead sprinted to the other hallway towards the crash site never taking notice of the strangely moving shadow in the distance.  
She once again encountered the terrible stench of death that made her want to retch.  
She turned down the hallways, but still no sign of Isaac. Ellie could feel her eyes start to water.  
She drew closer and closer to the crash site, and when she turned around the last hallway, there was still nothing.  
There was no sign of a fight, or blood, or mangled bodies of the Necromorphs.

Ellie was extremely dumbfounded and confused. She turned on her heel to face the hallways again to see If maybe Isaac would come waltzing out into the open in his Advanced Suite and give her his beautiful smile and take her into his arms. But there was nothing, only silence that made Ellie feel very much alone. A sudden scuttling drew her attention to the ventilation shaft above her, and she immediately started to bring her weapon to bear, only to realize that in her haste to find Issac she hadn't even removed the weapon from it's resting place strapped onto her thigh. Her last thought before the Necromorph leapt toward her was that she hoped that somehow Issac was alright.

Issac was tired, annoyed, and a little confused, and despite the fact that it wasn't all that late in the day he wanted nothing more than to crawl back under the covers, and go back to bed.

Maybe it was the fact that his girlfriend had eaten all the chocolate bars he'd saved for himself after he had asked her to leave some for him?

Maybe it was the fact that the same girlfriend had gotten herself into some sort of situation at work involving necromorphs...again?

Maybe it was the necromorph currently trying to stab him in the face with it's elongated arms?

Well, who could ever be sure about these things?

Isaac struggled to find leverage to kick the monster off of himself just as it tried to find anyway it could to kill him.  
There was another necromorph across the room pinned to the hallway thanks to a quick application of his kinesis module, and a conveniently placed crate of steel rods.

He grasped the former crewmans neck with one hand, while lifting the other hand and pointing it at the creature and sending a blue bolt of energy into it. Now momentarily slowed to a crawl it was easy for Issac to roll out from under the necromorph, snatch up his plasma cutter, and begin severing limbs.  
Of course no sooner had he done that than the other one impaled on the wall began screeching at him. He was tempted to leave it there, but if he did it might just find a way free given enough time, and just in case someone else was alive down here, aside from Ellie who was definitely fine, he didn't want that death on his conscience.

Isaac had a choice. Go back, or move forward. He deiced to move forward in hope of finding Ellie further on. She was his main priority now. The longer he had to wait to battle another marker, the better. If that was even what was happening here. He walked up the hallways to see what was up ahead.

Ellie stood over the body of what was apparently the former head of security,  
breathing heavily, and clutching her ribs. She wasn't sure if they were fractured, or just badly bruised, but she'd need to get somewhere fairly safe before treating herself with the med pac.

As she closed the door of a nearby storage closest she began the process to integrate the med pac with her rig so it could get to fixing her. As she waited her breathing eased up a small amount as it started working, and she thought back to anything, and everything she could remember about the marker that might help her here.

Sadly there wasn't much, as she hadn't exactly pushed Issac for information about it seeing as neither one really wanted to relive what had happened.  
Ellie would often be awoken by Isaac's nightmares at night by ether him screaming or squeezing her so tight she couldn't breath. She had found out later after much prying that in those particular nightmares he had dreamt she was simply a hallucination, and had disappeared on him. Ellie would wake Isaac ,or calm him by brushing her thumb over his cheek while he slept. He usually wouldn't be able to sleep if he did wake up, and after that they both would stay up and either watch the endless void of space outside their view point, or sometimes they'd just stay in bed watching whatever happened to be on at the time on their Video Box. Isaac insisted that she should go to bed, but she simply refused ,and would crawl up beside him and cuddle in closer to Isaac.  
She felt safe during those times, the only time she ever really did. Even while living on the sprawl, it was never like home to her, but with Issac...well home was where the heart is, right?

She had had several nightmares too, but not nearly as often, or as severe as his. Isaac's nightmares were much less frequent now, or at least they were. If they...no WHEN they got out of this she was sure they'd be back for him, and probably for her too.

Taking a deep breath she noticed that she felt much better. That med pack was a god send for sure. Double checking her plasma cutter to make sure it was fully loaded she pressed her ear against the door, and once satisfied the hallway was deserted stepped out, and shut the door behind her. Now that she thought about it she had no idea where she was, and no idea how to get back to the room she'd been at before.

Sighing she looked around for something to leave to show Issac where she had gone, and of course there were no audio logs. That would have been too easy.  
She began fiddling around with her bracelet, a nervous habit she'd never quite broken, when she stopped and held her arm up in front of her. Staring at the bracelet for a moment she gently undid the straps and set it on a nearby counter. Luckily there was only 1 way to go from this particular room, aside from the closet anyway. She glanced once more at her last reminder of her friends who had died on the sprawl. "I guess that's another I owe you Kaleb." she said sadly before turning to make her way out of the room, and down the hall leaving her bracelet, and in some ways her past behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

** Well, here you go... Not to pleased with this one, but it will do. :) HUGE thanks to EcoSeeker247 for being my beta. Cheack out her Dead Space stories as well, I quite enjoy them myself.**

**8 will come Very soon. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Dead Space or the characters. **

* * *

Isaac pushed himself forward, leaving the many Necromorphs that he just dismembered behind him. Unsure of what he was headed for, Isaac had a gut feeling he was going the wrong way.

His deep thoughts were interrupted by a woman's scream behind him. He turned on his heel and launched himself forward, dodging the dead bodies on the ground. The woman's scream once again ripped through Isaac head. Was it Ellie? He asked himself. He counted to himself as he played the scream over and over in his head for any possibility it was Ellie's voice that he heard.

The screams stopped, and Isaac slowed to a fast-paced walk with his Plasma Cutter at hand and ready to fire. The many Necromorph roars around him meant nothing to Isaac; he was only to find the source of that scream. He turned through the hallway, came to a door, and swiped his hand over the entrance. The door allowed him access, and once he passed through, he entered a good sized room and came to find a Brute in front of him. He slammed himself against the wall, careful not to disturb it.

Isaac peered his head around the corner to see what it was doing, but it was no luck he couldn't see anything. Out of his own stupidity, Isaac stepped forward slightly for a better view when his boot came in contact with a shard of glass that shattered immediately under the weight of the heavy boot. Now he was in trouble. The Brute turned itself, saw Isaac, and then quickly charged him. Isaac pointed his plasma cutter at the Brute's shoulders and fired. It was slightly harmed, but it still head butted Isaac and flung him backwards. Isaac knew that his RIG dropped and he struggled to get back up as the Brute pawed at the ground and charged towards him yet again.

Ellie could feel hopelessness start to settle in. She now was moving much slower than before. She swiped her fringe from her face and then fiddled with it as she continued down the hallway. She smiled to herself, remembering how Isaac had a habit of playing with her hair all the time whenever they were kissing, laying in bed, or on occasion, walking. He would brush pieces of it off her face, and it made Ellie's heart fly in circles. Ellie did indeed enjoy it; she thought of it as a gesture saying that he loved her just the way she was. These thoughts brought her to the very first time Isaac told her he loved her. She once again let a smile escape her lips at the thought.

It was when she made possibly the best mistake of her life by accidentally blurting out she loved Isaac to his face. She was mostly shocked when he returned those feelings to her. After that happened, one thing lead to another, and she found herself feeling extremely happy again, like the outbreak on the Sprawl never even happened. She prayed that nothing would change after this was over.

After they escaped the Sprawl, they didn't talk much. They shared the apartment, Isaac sleeping on the sofa after Ellie let him have his way. Ellie extremely hated these times. She never felt more alone, even though she had someone right there with her. But things started to change after a while. Isaac began to talk and share his whole life story with her, Ellie doing the same. He eventually told her about his nightmares, and the cause of them: Nicole.

Ellie didn't know what to think of Nicole. She didn't know if she crossed the line when she realized she had feelings for Isaac, and she feared that Isaac still clung to Nicole and would reject her. She simply would not be able to take that. She and Isaac went through a lot together and had a great bond, and she would have hated to change that because she was being selfish. But things turned out okay.

Ellie snapped back to reality by the many roars of Necromorphs beside her. Luckily, there was nothing there to attack her. She continued to walk quietly and made herself focus.

Isaac's health bar flashed red and he slid down the wall, taking deep breaths and pulling out med-packs to treat himself with. Isaac scowled at the dismembered Brute in front of him and waited for himself to heal before standing up and exiting the room back to the hallway.

Isaac remembered what he was doing before and walked down the hallway to come back to the crash site once again. He found something new: blood on the floor with a Necromorph laying beside the small pool. He looked around for any possible sigh of human life when something caught his eye. He walked over to find out what the object was on the counter. He picked it up and examined it quickly. Ellie! It was her bracelet! She was here!

Isaac was filled with excitement as he fiddled with the bracelet and turned to see if she was still in the room. He remembered when he first noticed this bracelet. It was when they just landed on the Andrews 26. Isaac was first furious with her, but then let her explain herself, only to realize that it was giving to her by Kaleb, her friend. Isaac realized that it was only thing she had left of her past and never spoke of it again.

There was no sign of her, but Isaac had a feeling to go through the hallway in front of him. Still clutching the bracelet, he hurried through the room and into the hallway. Ellie had to be up ahead.

He came across multiple Necromorphs, but he fought them off easily. He came to a hallway and heard someone shooting. He sprinted forward and turned the hallway to see Ellie shooting at a Pucker and killing it. Isaac let his helmet down.

"Ellie!" he hollered at her and made his helmet come down. She turned sharply towards him then started running towards him to come into his arms. Isaac held her there, embracing her presence as it was.

Ellie felt as though everything was safe in Isaac arms. She was relieved that Isaac was there and was okay. Isaac stroked her hair and she lifted her head only to find his lips. Isaac pushed hard against her lips. The tears stopped and Ellie smiled into the kiss. They both stayed there, happier than ever, when they were interrupted by various roars of Necromorphs. Isaac pulled Ellie behind him and started shooting at them. This was the biggest

group that Isaac has encounter yet. He shot at them, and Ellie pulled her Plasma cutter at ready, stepped out behind him, and started shooting, taking down what she could get. Finally, everything was gone and they both sighed in relief. Isaac turned to her.

"You okay?" he asked, looking over her quickly to make sure everything was okay. However, he knew that she would lie to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lie. of course.

"You should really stop lying to me," Isaac said, smiling down at her.

"I'm not," she insisted.

"Are to, Ellie. Your RIG is red," he told her as he gave her med-packs. She huffed and took them stubbornly.

"We should get somewhere safe," Isaac suggested.

Ellie walked towards the giant map of the welcoming area again. Isaac shock his head and chuckled slightly before following her to the map. Ellie was biting her lip, as always, and examining the map, trying to find a place to go. Ellie looked up at Isaac, who was standing closely behind her with a smile placed on his face.

"What? Why are you smiling so big?" she asked him, returning his smile with a small grin.

"You always bite your lip when you think, you know that?" he asked her, still smiling. Ellie did not notice this herself and was surprised when Isaac did.

"You know me too well," she laughed, "I know where we can go." She turned around and looked at the map again.

"Come on." She grabbed a hold of Isaac's hand while he retracted his helmet, and with that, they entered a new, long hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here is Chapter 8. I noticed that in my first chapter, That I didn't clear it well, that Ellie's new eye, is indeed a eye, not bionic. It's the future, anything can happen can't it?

Chapter 9, will be up shortly, promise this time...

Thank You italian0stephan0 for being my beta, and getting my mind back on track. You should check out his(-I fixed it..) story Dead Space 2:Outcast. It is amazing as well.

I don't own dead space, but keep you greedy hands off my Heather, she is mine.

* * *

Ellie had in mind to find an apartment, somewhere safe where they can talk about their next move.  
Isaac had his plasma cutter at the ready for any necromorphs ready to leap at them. The Hurgo was already covered in think amounts of blood, on the walls, floor, and peculiarly enough, the ceiling. What Isaac found more peculiar, is that he had not seen any survivors. Maybe I should ask Ellie if she has seen any, he thought to himself.

"Hey, Ellie?" Isaac questioned, still alert.

"Hmm?" She hummed back. She was, of course, as ready as ever, Isaac noticed after noticing that her trigger finger was shacking.  
Is she...scared? He thought in his mind again. He had never noticed her being frightened, ever. Well, this was at least what he noticed. He knew Ellie well. Like a book, he could read her. But this was foreign to him.

"Umm..." He stumbled to remember his question but regained himself when she finally turned around to look at him when he didn't continue.  
"Oh, have you seen anyone yet?" He asked her, looking into her eyes as he nodded forward, as an indication to keep moving ahead.

"Well, no, but I have seen dead people," She said sarcastically to him, as always.

"I mean alive ones," Isaac said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh well, no," Ellie said, being serious this time hearing Isaac's tone. "Here we are..." Ellie said looking at a door to her left.

" And here is?" He asked her, examining the door which, of course had blood smeared on it. He listened closely to hear if there was anything inside that could possibly be a threat.

"An apartment, this one in particular happens to be either the pilot's or captains. I figured it would be safer, they have reinforced precautions for any emergencies on board," said Ellie, putting her hand on the knob, getting ready to turn it and meet anything that could possibly be on the other side.

"Why is that?" Isaac asked her looking puzzled. Ellie opened the door and they both took point with their cutters, looking around, ready to fire. After they saw that there was nothing out of the ordinary, they both lowered there weapons, closed the door behind them, and locked it.

"They do it for safety." Ellie said turning to Isaac who was still tense.

"How come?" Isaac asked, relaxing a bit.

"Isaac, when people are trapped in confined places for so long, their screws start to come loose," Ellie said giving Isaac a look that told him that she was being a smart ass.

"So what do we do now?" Isaac asked as he looked around for anything useful, while avoiding saying anything else that would make Ellie mad. When Ellie gets mad, she's MAD. The pair had, had a fight once that escalated into something really pissing Ellie off. That came to her not speaking to him for 3 days.

"Well, let's try to get in contact with someone. I think we should head back, maybe get someone to help." Ellie opinionated, watching Isaac take a seat on the bed.

"But the time it would take to leave, recruit more people, and make it back to the Hurgo, the marker will only become stronger."

"But, do you want to fight this thing alone? It could be the center of the markers for all we know." Ellie said to him.

Ellie was right. They had no idea what this one was possibly capable of.

"LANGFORD!"

An angry British woman shouted through the screen that popped up in front of Ellie. Isaac and Ellie both jumped at the sudden outburst, but the screaming didn't end there.  
"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" She screamed at Ellie. It, of course, was her captain. Ellie swore that woman was always on her period, all the time.

"We're in the Hurgo, I found Isaac."

"Well, give me your location!" She yelled again. Isaac felt bad for Ellie having to deal with this, so he stepped in the frame and spoke, to relive Ellie. Ellie promptly walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it, exhausted.

"We will be coming back promp-" but Isaac was cut of again by the screaming Brit.

"Stay put! We have reinforcements coming; I'll be in the fist ship that you see. The others are behind me. Now stay safe, I can't be scraping your guys' guts off the walls to bring you home." She said and ended the transmission.

"Well, there's our answer as to what to do." Ellie said as she sent there coordinates to the captain.

"Now, we wait." Isaac said walking over to Ellie and sitting next to her, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. This would be the first time they have been alone all day, or possibly 2 days? Whatever it could be, Isaac pondered. Ellie stretched her head up to Isaac, to kiss him gently, and then pulled away. Isaac however, cuffed her face with his hands, not letting her escape. He worked his jaw against hers slowly. Ellie pushed her chest up allowing more access to Isaac. After the long kiss, Isaac finally pulled away and leaned his head against hers. Both were gasping for breath.

"I love you." Isaac said to her. What he said was completely true. He really did.

"You silly bastard," She said with a giggle and returned to kiss him again.

"I love you too." She said to him as she broke away.

Some time later

Isaac and Ellie had been waiting in the apartment for at least 10 minutes until their kissing session was finally interrupted by Ellie's captain once again.

"I'm almost there; get you asses out here, both of you!" She said through the transmission, until it was once again was ended by her.

Isaac and Ellie glanced at each other, and walked out to the hall. The apartment was at the dead middle of the hallway, so they walked down it, cautiously and quietly, plasma cutters at ready. They turned the corner to find Ellie's captain waiting at the end of the hall. Suddenly, she quickly turned to the sound of Isaac and Ellie approaching, pistol raised, and started shooting.  
"HEY WHOA STOP!" Isaac yelled at her, while shielding Ellie with his backside to the cascade of bullets fired from the gun.  
"Oh it's you guys," She said, "Get the hell over here." Isaac relinquished his tight, protective hold on Ellie and the pair walked over to her, hand in hand.  
"So will the others be here shortly?" Isaac asked, finally reaching her.  
"They'll be here soon enough. And get your hands of my pilot, pretty boy, she's still on duty." She spat, spotting their hands intertwined. Isaac split away regrettably, soon missing the warmth from Ellie.  
"Good, now we should go meet them, there is a flight deck near here," Ellie's captain, said as she turned from the couple and started walking away.  
"Sorry," Ellie whispered to Isaac with a slight laugh in her voice.  
"It's fine honey." He replied, leaning down to kiss her gently on the forehead with a smile.

Once the trio reached the ship that the captain had used, they all went aboard.  
"Hey, Ellie, go look at the ship controls, while me and the engineer," she motioned to Isaac informally," will look to see if any damage was taken on the outside during the landing process." The captain said, walking out the door.  
"Don't you think we should stay together?" Ellie said.  
"NO! Now get to work Langford." Isaac and Ellie gave each other the same worried look as Isaac left Ellie to do what she had been ordered.

Once Isaac caught up with the captain, she was looking over the hull of the ship, with a pistol in hand.

"So, I never got your first name, what was it exactly?" Isaac asked.  
"Patty" She said to him coldly.  
"Well, you already know my name," Isaac said with a small laugh.  
"I wasn't finished," She spat, "My name is Patty Hover, an EarthGov undercover agent." At first Isaac thought Patty was merely kidding, but a sense of fear struck him when she continued, "I knew you and Ellie were here all along. I have been waiting for the perfect moment to finally finish the pair of you fugitives off, and now, here's my chance." She said with a sick twisted smile. Patty slowly raised the pistol to point it directly at Isaac's chest. "Poor Ellie won't know what really happened to her precious boyfriend, while I, of course, would have witnessed it all. Necromophs attacked the pair of us unexpectedly, and by the time I fought them off you had already been killed. Won't that be just tragic?" Isaac sensed his plasma cutter, faithfully attached to the side of his leg, but he knew it would be stupid to try and reach for it. Patty continued her speech, "I go to the ship to try and take off before more of them show up, and who would have thought. Necromorphs had killed Ellie as well," Isaac felt a rush of anger at the woman in front of him and yet he hand still remained in the air, "It's a shame really. I was soooo fond of the pair of you. Anyways, time to die Mr. Clarke." Isaac quickly moved aside as the first shot Patty fired whizzed past him, missing Isaac barley. The next round hit Isaac square in the stomach, sending him backward groaning in pain, The next hit his right arm, knocking his plasma cutter, that he had attempted to draw, away and knocking Isaac down completely. Patty walked over Isaac and mocked him.

"Aww, poor you, your miserably life is finally over. Now you can join your precious Nicole." She pointed her pistol at Isaac's head, Isaac closed his eyes hopelessly. He suddenly heard a few plasma cutter shots, but no pain.

He opened his eyes to find Ellie and Heather firing quickly at their captain.  
Ellie was the one to make the final shot that hit Patty in the neck, killing her, of course. She immediately rushed over to Isaac.  
"Are you alright?" She asked with so much worry in her eyes, and even, could it be, tears? A single drop glistened down from her left eye. Isaac learned up, despite the pain, and Ellie quickly hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad your okay." She said to him.  
"Awwwww" Heather said in the background, being joined by the others. Ellie looked up and smiled, as Isaac rolled his eyes. Ellie helped him up and gave him some med-packs for his RIG to heal him.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, here ya are my lovely stalkers. I'm guessing, again Chapter 10 will be out rather quickly.

Disclaimer-Again I don't own dead space... but stay away from my charters, yeah you know who they are.

Thank you again italian0stephan0 Check out his (got it right now.) story Dead Space:Outcast. Its great.

* * *

After Isaac regained himself, and with a little help from the others, he was soon back on his feet.  
Ellie and Heather had a quick catch up with each other, seeing that they were best friends, and walked over to examine there now dead captain.

"Well, who knew?" Ellie said looking down at the corpse in disbelief.

"I knew there was something not right with that woman. I mean, come on, no one can be that mad ALL the time," Heather said.

"Not everyone is always as happy as you Heather," Ellie giggled and returned to Isaac's side. Once she was there Isaac quickly wrapped his arm around Ellie while she took a seat, got comfortable, and quickly gave a quick look over of others who had come to assist them with Heather.  
There was Heather, of course, Groge, Lexie, Simone, and Michael, more commonly known as Mike. Ellie knew everyone, which made the fact that they were in a war zone even worse.  
She couldn't stand loosing any of them, and the first thought that came to her mind was to force them all back into the ship, including Isaac and herself, and go home where they belong. Heather quickly introduced Isaac to the crew and after a few quick greetings and handshakes, returned to where Ellie was sitting and returned his arm around her.

"So what do we do now y'all?" Simone asked with his heavy southern American accent, "I mean, the Captain is dead now " Mike gave out a loud "HERE HERE!" to vent his feelings toward the matter.

After giving Mike a look of annoyance, Simone carried on, " Well, she wasn't really a captain after all was she?"

Those who knew Patty personally nodded their heads in approval.

Heather quickly looked from Patty's body to Ellie and Isaac and said, "Simone is right. What DO we do now?"

Ellie exchanged a glance of mock confusion with Isaac and said embarrassed, "Well, we don't really know. We figured you guys would have had some Intel on this before you showed up so we know as much as you do right now."

"So," Isaac said looking through the group of five that stood in front of him, each with an admirable weapon of choice, "any ideas?"

"Well, we could just go straight to the marker" Lexie said quietly, looking both nervous and fidgety, as usual. Mike was basically Lexie's complete opposite. The dark haired Scotsman was both brave and headstrong but extremely and obnoxiously loud. Ellie couldn't help but notice that Lexie's red hair blended in to near perfection with the ship walls covered in blood.

"Well, ain't that what were here for?" Simone asked.

"Sure is, laddie. So that's the plan then?" Mike's Scottish accent broke through the air.

"I don't think it will be that easy but we need to at least get somewhere that's sheltered." Isaac interjected," Lets get moving. we can't be here for to long." Isaac said releasing Ellie from his grasp while listening closely to the roars in the distance that had ironically started once Mike had gotten in the conversation. "Last thing we want is more company."

"Alrighty then." Mike said again and walked towards Isaac. "You lead the way then lad."  
Isaac nodded and looked back once to see that the two ships they would be using to get off this hell hole were fine and that no necromorphs were behind them

"After you ma lady," Mike said gesturing Ellie in front of him with a polite smile seeing that she wanted to be close to Isaac.

The rest filed in behind them walking through the halls in a group, all standing tense and focused.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" The shrill cry of a woman split through the air and all at once, three plasma cutter's, two pulse riffles, one line cutter, and Mike's contact beam were all raised pointing in the direction the scream had come from.

Letting out a quick, "STAY HERE!" Isaac started running forward with his plasma cutter in a ready position in case something came out behind the corner of the hallway.

"HELP!"

"Isaac!" Ellie tried rushing forward after him, but was stopped by Groge, who ran forward and caught her around the waist. Ellie whipped her head around only to see him, nodding his head side from side.

"He'll be alright," Groge said reassuringly, "Have faith in him."

Giving up her futile struggle to break free of Groge's grip, she relaxed and watched helplessly as Isaac rounded the corner.

"HELP ANYONE!" The girl cried again. Isaac raised his plasma cutter just as the girl ran past him and fired at the puker that was chasing after her. He took it down easily but unfortunately didn't make a clean cut on the arms causing a large amount of blood and vomit to spill across the floor. The girl turned to meet her rescuer after she realized she was safe. She quickly ran over to Isaac and jumped into his arms in an enormous hug and said quietly, "Thank you so much. You saved me!" After she pulled away rather awkwardly for her spontaneous hug and blushed incredibly. Isaac quickly gave her a glance over. She had bright, blonde, shoulder length hair and was wearing civilian cloths.

"Don't mention it. I'm Isaac by the way." Looking back behind the girl and craning his neck he gave out a call to his squad members, "Guys its all clear, get up here!" Looking back into the girls blue eyes he continued his conversation, "What's your name?"

"Tally." She said looking at the people that were in the group. "Nice to meet you Isaac." She said with a shacky smile. "Thank you again for saving me. After being here so long it would have been a shame to have it all end like that."

"You've been on the Hurgo since the start of the outbreak?" Isaac asked surprised.

Before she could answer however a familiar voice appeared from behind Tally.

"And who's this lovely thing ya found mate?" Tally turned around sharply just in time to see Mike come around the corner first, approaching her with his eyes angled a good amount down from her face, "You alright love?"

Tally gave a quick smile and a nod as the rest of the group rounded the corner. Ellie immediately walked passed Tally without even glancing at her and threw her arms around Isaac.

"Thank God you're alright," Ellie said while giving Isaac a swift kiss on the cheek.

Simone spoke up as he was the last to come around and said, "Who's this? A survivor?"

"Yes. Guys this is Tally." The group all introduced themselves to their newest member and shook hands. Mike on the other hand took the liberty of kissing Tally lightly on the hand.

"So you've been here this whole time without any weapons or defenses?" Heather spoke up, ignoring Mike's flirtatious manners.

"Yeah, I've been hiding mostly; this one just got me unexpectedly."

Suddenly a few roars came in the distance behind them where the puker and Tally had been running from.

"We've gotta get moving." Ellie said looking up to Isaac whose eyes flashed form Tally back to his girlfriend

"Yeah we do." Heather said and began walking, followed by the others and the newcomer.

"So Tally, you must live here then? I highly doubt you came here for sight seeing." Groge said

"All my life" She replied to him. "Sadly I can't wait to get out of here." Tally said with a sad sigh.

"So, where do you work?" Groge asked. Tally opened her mouth to reply back to him, but was cut off my Mike who had a very obvious jealous look on his face.  
"Lad, do you think NOW is the time to make conversation?" The Scotsman snapped at him. Groge glared at him, but realized he was right and shut up.

"So... where is this marker anyway?" Simone asked looking ahead to see where they were headed.

"Somewhere in the Government sector." Tally said. Most of the group looked at her except for Ellie who shot Isaac a look with wide eyes. Could she part of EarthGov?  
Ellie thought to herself. Isaac must of been thinking the same thing, for he was looking extremely un easy himself.

"I found an audio log from the head of security saying that it was behind government sector. That's how I know," Tally finished. Most of the group relaxed but Isaac and Ellie still remained weary and suspicious. The pair couldn't deal with anymore EarthGov agents today.

Heather put a hand on Ellie's shoulder. Ellie jumped quickly but quickly calmed down when she realized it was just Heather.

"Relax, Ellie."

"Uhh, yeah, right." Ellie said taking a deep breath.

After walking around the Hurgo for a while, they finally reached the tram station, taking out several necromorphs along the way.

"Well, Government sector isn't that much farther away from here." Tally said from the front of the group.

"Good," Isaac started turning to face those behind him, "Shall we take a quick breather before carrying on?"

"I'm definitely up for one," Mike said with a grin as he walked over to where Tally sat down and was taking a swig of water. The pair quickly got engulfed in a very thorough conversation.

"So Who's going to have the honors of destroying this ma-" Heather was cut off by a slow rumbling from the ground. The entire ship started shaking and an earsplitting caterwaul came from below the group's feet. Everyone jumped up from their seats and pointed their weapons to the ground. The distinct sound of a contact beam being charged was heard form Mike's direction. Isaac instinctively took a protective hold on Ellie's wrist though she was trying to wiggle away from it. Tally and Mike were in a corner,  
and Simone, Lexie, Gorge, and Heather were in a circle. The sound of what sounded like a giant drill me the groups ears and became so odious it caused them to cover their ears. Then silence. The group looked around at their feet cautiously and confused wondering where the sound had gone. Suddenly Isaac heard a loud crash in what sounded like the floor directly beneath them.  
"Everyone get on top of something!" Isaac yelled to them, which they obeyed without hesitation. The silence was so unbearable yes no one moved nor said anything. Ellie turned around on the crates she and Isaac were on to look at him.

"What was that?" She whispered to him. She felt Isaac squeeze her hand that he was holding onto.

"I don't know," He whispered back, "But I'm guessing it's nothing good."

Suddenly so many things happened at once. A blood chilling scream split through the air, all the four men screamed out, "HOLY FUCK!" Heather, Gorge, and Simone leapt away from the bench they were on, and Ellie turned around just in time to see Lexie be torn to bits by three drills that had appeared from the floor. Mike let off his Contact beam round that dug a deep hole in one of the tentacles but could not sever the heavily armored drill. All the plasma cutter rounds and pulse riffle rounds did were bounce pathetically off the thick armor surrounding each limb of whatever beast they were facing.

"NOOOOOO LEXIE! The drills tore apart Lexie as if she didn't even exist, sending blood in all directions. Isaac pulled Ellie off of the crate and gave one loud call to the others, "RUUUN!" The group started running away from the brutal scene leaving it behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Short Chapter I know. Chapter 11 will be here very soon.

Disclaimer-I don't own dead space.

Beta-PowerTaco.

Enjoy.

* * *

The group ran behind each other with the drilling monster behind them. It's drills were covered in Lexies blood, and the stench of it in the air.  
Isaac refused to let go of Ellie's arm , he could not lose her eventally came to a door and Isaac waved his hand over it and the group shot at the beast, but nothing seemed to work.

"Shoot it's arms!" Isaac yelled pulling his plasma cutter up and stepping in front of Ellie. When the door opened they all piled into the room still shooting at it until the door closed separating them from the monster.

The Necromorph started to beat against the door , leaving heavy indent with each blow. Ellie immediately buried her face into chest as she desperately tried to forget the sound of Lexie's screams as she was torn apart. Mike placed his hand on Tally's shoulder, and gave it a reassuring squeeze while she was looking wide eyed at the door. Heather was crying next to Ellie, and Simone and George were up and ready to fire if it broke through. The pounding stopped only for a loud roar from the Necromorph to rend the air. For several long seconds no one made a sound as they waited for the pounding to resume, however it never came. Instead they heard the scuttling of nearby necromorphs who'd been attracted by the monsters cry as they started converging on the group.

Issac took a quick glance around the room they were in. They needed to get out of there. Destroying the marker was important, but just leading all these people anywhere near it was almost a sure fire way to get most of them killed. Hell he didn't think even he'd be lucky enough to survive there was no way they were all going to make it if then went for the marker now, and watching Tally turn around and start crying into Mike's chest he realized it wouldn't be fair to these people to even attempt it. Perhaps it would be best to try, and find a way off the ship for them first, and then continue on by himself, and whoever else felt the need to join the suicide mission.

Issac prepared to address the room when a powerful roar shook the room, and suddenly large sections of the floor were ripped away causing most everyone to stumble, and try to find something to hang onto. Issac managed to squeeze off a few shots into what looked like the weakest tentacle and was rewarded to see it get cut in half. His victory was short lived though as the monster ripped out even more of the floor in retaliation before retreating it's appendages to avoid further damage. For several seconds no one moved until Issac started to turn toward Ellie to ask about possible ways off the ship, when a final roar shook the room one last time causing everyone to stumble, and fall.

Tally was the first to go over the edge, and Mike almost immediately seeing as they'd been standing side by side. George, and Simone went next as there was nothing for them to grab onto to steady themselves. Ellie had managed to stay standing through the help of Issac. Heather however, had managed to grab the ledge was desperately trying to pull herself up, but it appeared she lacked the strength to do so.

Ellie seeing her plight quickly shook off Issac's hand, and rushed over to help her friend with Issac only a moment behind. Grabbing her friends hand she started to pull with all the strength she had. It was not meant to be however as gravity once again reasserted it's hold on the pair and they began to plummet into the blackness below Ellie's ankle missing Issac's outstretched hand by mere inches. The last thing Ellie saw was Issac's face with a look of utter despair on it as his hand reached toward her, and then the darkness swallowed her up, and she knew no more.


	11. Chapter 11

Heyyyy, guess who's alive! Okay, before you go and tare me apart for not updating in like 6 months, I'm sorry, I lost interest from dead space for a while and just BAM I became extinct. So I bring you a chapter, that's not been put through a beta. It takes to long.

Isacc kneeled there, his hand out reached to where Ellie has just fallen, swelled up by the darkness. He remained silent till he heard the thud of bodies below.

"ELLIE!" He screamed down at the nothingness where the one he felt he truly loved was. "ELLIE! ELLIE!" He screamed again and again. The sound of the bodies hitting the floor one by one shattered Isaacs mind which would forever be in his mind. Along with Ellie's face so trusting towards Isaac to save her, to protect her. He failed though, he let her fall and Isaac couldn't stand this thought, or the emptiness inside of him.

"Isaac!" Lexie grabbed his shoulder causing him to snap around violently and grab her forearm. Fear shot through Lexie and showed in her eyes.

"Sorry…" Isaac said letting go of her and getting up headed for the door. "Let's go, we have to get them." Isaac said waving his hand over the door. The sound of the Necromorphs already sounded too close for comfort. Lexie hurried along behind Isaac. Lexie was shaking uncontrollably from not only Isaac's anger, but also from what has ust happened.

"Isaac! Help! You still there?" A voice similar to Mike's shot up form the blackness just before Isaac and Lexie left the room.

Isaac hared the cry for help and rushed over to the hole. His heart beating uncontroably in hopes Ellie was alright.

"Yes, yes! Is everyone alright? Are you alright Mike?" Isaac yelled down.

"No not everyone's alright Isaac. Ellie's out cold, her health is dangoursly low too. We're out of med-pacs . Get down here quick. How's Lexie?"

"O-okay, I'll be down soon, don't move and stay in contact!" Isaac rushed out the door with Lexie followed closely behind gun at ready for anything that is to jump out.

Down in the hole.

"Isaacs coming soon." Mike said shooting a look at Gorge.

"You said we didn't have any medpacs. We have 5 right here." Heather said beside Ellie who was bleeding rapidly.

"Get her Gorge." Mike said then Heather was slammed on the back of her head with a butt of a gun knocking her out cold.


	12. Chapter 12

Heyyyyy, :D Chapter 12 is here! I'm dragging on this story it seems. I'm not close to done yet though. I'm going to finish it, promise. Well, this isn't betad, so sorry for any mistakes.

Please don't eat me because it's short. I would appreciate it.

* * *

"Good job Gorge." Mike said while walking over to Heathers' limp body. "Well, we can't just leave you can we now? Isaac will find you and probably know somethings up. Looks like we have to take her." Sighed Mike while he walked over to Ellie and picked her up roughly and throw her over his shoulder. "Grab Heather, Gorge." Before they walked off into the corridors Mike record a video log for Isaac to find and left it placed on the bloody ground.

"Come one." Mike ordered commandingly to Gorge and then was absorbed by the darkness of the ship with the roars of Necromorphs were approaching, attracted by the thuds of their bodies on the metal floor.

Isaac and Lexie.

The pair continued rushing down the hallways at ready, with wide eyes for any unsuspecting monster lurking around corners. So many thoughts were running through Isaac's mind. Rapidly thoughts of darkness would approach, but Isaac shock them away in order to keep his mind in check.

Lexie was also worried, but allowed these thoughts to be proceeded in her mind which lead to utter horror to her to where she was crying, but silently so Isaac would not recognize the sounds and he would stop, in the end slowing them down.

The continued downwards to they finally reached their destination of the event. It was empty though. Isaac's eyes grew wide and his face became full of utter disparity and horror. Where did they go? Where could they be? Maybe Ellie regained stability and they moved forward, but why didn't they contact him?

"Isaac." Lexie said pointing to the glowing blue object on the floor.

Isaac proceeded to walk over and open up the video log and what he found shocked him.

"Hello Isaac, oh and Lexie." Mike's tan handsome face appeared in front of Isaac and what looked like someone over his shoulder, but nothing he could make out for sure. "Well, while your getting this, your little beauty behind me will be , well what can I call it, without being so harsh? Hmmm well, "kidnapped" will work. Anyways, Isaac you didn't realize that I'm in fact a unitologist. Surprised huh? Your girlfriend didn't even know. He said while patting her thigh lightly. Well anyways, getting to the point. I want you, not really, just your brain. Those codes in that mighty head of yours in very valuable Isaac. I need them. Now, you don't want me to do anything to the poor, little, helpless thing do you? I know I sure don't, she's too pretty for that. Just come to room 1649FK in the residential wing and I'll be waiting." Mike gave one last wicked smile before ending the video call return the space in front of Isaac sharply black.

* * *

Mike, that sick bastard D: I'm such a mean person xD


End file.
